The Survival Games
by LeeroyJeenkinz
Summary: Liam wakes up in a room with 4 Yogscasters and a girl he's never met before. He slowly falls for her, but can he protect her with his life? Yogscast and some youtubers, T for violence and some swearing.


**First of all, this is a Survival Games (Southernson inspired) + Yogscast (Only a small few) fic. (Yes it is a Minecraft fic, derpy :D)**

**Anyway, there are 2 teams.**

**Team 1: Lewis, Simon, Duncan, Hannah, A girl called Tiana.. (Not related to South, she'd probably kill me, I just 'stole' her name hurhurhur) and me! (Liam)**

**Team 2: Antvenom (I don't know his real name, someone said something like Taylor, there was another one, so he'll stay as Ant), Skitscape (Real name I don't know of lol :P), CavemanFilms (Same again -.-), Jordan (Cap Sparklez), IHasCupquake and Setosorcerer.**

**-LINE BREAK MODDERSNOWBALLERS!-**

I put my hands to my head.

"Nrrggh..." I groaned as I sat up.

I looked around. I saw a few people from The Yogscast, and a girl who I didn't recognize. We all just looked at each other.

We all snapped back to reality when we heard a deep voice boom over a speaker.

"Welcome, contestants. As you may have noticed you and 5 other people are in a room together. But, there's more to it. There are two teams. Those teams are Xephos, Hondeydew, LividCoffee, Lomidia, Tiana Brown and Liam James. The next team is Antvenom, Skitscape, CavemanFilms, Captain Sparklez, IHasCupquake and Setosorcerer. You have 10 minutes to get your gear, talk to your team and then we start. That is all." There was a click and then silence.

"Well, that was interesting" I heard Duncan mumble.

"Yeah, no kidding" I reply. He looked at me in shock, as if he thought I was a silent person.

'C'mon you lot, you heard the man" Honeydew groggily said as he left the room.

We all followed.

We walked into a room with a table sitting in the middle, 6 bags placed on top. I looked in a few. All the contents were the same.

There was a list attached to all of the bags.

It read:

'_This pack contains the following:_

_Leather Armour and food,_

_A bow, 10 arrows, an Iron sword and a stone knife.'_

I chucked two bags in the direction of Lewis and Simon, both catching them without blinking.

I handed Hannah and Duncan two bags, and then I nicely pass one to Tiana, smiling to her as I did.

"Thanks Liam" She mumbled.

I left my bow in my bag, putting on the armour and attaching my knife to my belt. I put my sword in a scabbard I found lying around. I saw everyone had done pretty much the same.

A door slid open, revealing a large arena. I grinned and ran out, examining the area around me.

"It's pretty beautiful, but the ruined buildings kinda make it apocalyptic" I heard Hannah say.

"Yeah, no kidding" Simon replied.

We were all dazzled by the surroundings, when suddenly an arrow zoomed over my head.

We all looked, seeing the other team, as they shouted words at us.

"Run!" I yelled, motioning to a nearby building.

Everyone ran, me falling behind.

We escaped into the building, getting down and being quiet to listen for footsteps.

"Everyone, look around for anything we can take." Tiana said.

We all nodded, and I spotted a chest high up. I took off my armour, and leaving my sword and scabbard with it on top of my bag. Clenching the knife handle in my mouth, I scaled the wall to the chest.

I heard a quiet growl, realising it was just a zombie. I opened the chest. An apple, a stick and a piece of wool. I chucked stick down, and ate the apple. I spat it out and put it back in the chest. Dry apples, ew.

I climbed back down the wall, putting my stuff back on. I picked up the stick, putting it down the bottom of my bag.

We all ventured out, till we found a dense bush area.

"Alright, here's the plan. Lewis and Simon are in charge of getting food. Duncan, Hannah and Tiana, you're in charge of setting up a base big enough for all of us. I'll scout the area, see if there's any major dangers nearby." I announced to everyone.

We all nodded at each other, I took only my armour and my knife, before parkouring up into a tree and off I went.

**-TIME BREAK-**

I hid behind a tree after hearing a voice. When I thought the coast was clear, I silently ran out to the person, jumping on their back and stabbing then through the head with my knife.

A yellow bar of text appeared in the sky and in front of my face.

It read: _'Liam has slain an Unknown!'_

'An unknown… the fuck is that?' I thought to myself.

I slightly shrugged it off, making my way back to the base.

As I ran over the tops of the trees, I noticed the sunset.

'So beautiful… Just like Tiana' I thought.

"Shut up, Liam. You've just met her, idiot." I mumble to myself.

**-TIME BREAK-**

We all sat around a dying campfire, eating pieces of cooked beef that Simon and Lewis had hunted.

Tiana, Duncan and Hannah had built a base, almost completely hidden by the entire dense bush. They didn't have enough wood to make 6 rooms, so they decided that Lewis and Simon would have one room, Hannah and Duncan another one and Tiana and I to have the last one.

We'd all finished and we decided to go to bed, but Tiana wanted to watch the sunset on the roof of the base. I helped her climb up and then I sat next to her.

"It's beautiful…" I said. We sat there in silence, watching the sun slowly lower into the horizon.

As I was watching the sun set, I saw some birds fly past.

I saw Tiana shaking slightly.

"You cold?" I asked her.

She nodded at me, and I took her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder. I felt her yawn. I helped her up and helped her climb off the roof of the base.

I walked with her into our room, taking off my armour and putting it on the ground out of the way.

They forgot to put another bed in the room, so I volunteered to sleep on the floor.

I hugged Tiana close, then I placed my head onto my bag.

"_**Protect her with your life…" **_I heard a voice echo in my head, and then everything went to sleep.

**-DONE-**

**Well, that was good.**

**Anyway, I was talking to Southernson before I started writing, shout outs to her (FRIEND LOVE OR SOMETHING :D 3)**

**Well, now we're done, if it gets popular with some reviews I'll make the next chap.**

**And yes, I'll get it moving next chapter.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading gaiz.**

**- Liam (TBA)**


End file.
